My Pet Kurama!
by Animeni
Summary: Something strange happened to Kurama while he was visiting Makai. Guess who finds him and looks after him. Botan, who else! A Kurama X Botan fic.
1. Default Chapter

_Hey minna! This is my first ever fanfic about my most favorite couple in Anime Kingdom. Guess what? I'ts Kurama X Botan. After a long time of reading so many fanfics and making fanfics in my head, I finally decided to compose my own. I'm not really a writer and this is the first time that I make a story, so please bear with me._

_And here goes nothing..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho. Although I wish I did so I can make KB a real couple. Hehehe....._

_Thoughts_

'Speaking'

Youko Kurama thought it was an easy kill but he didn't realize what was coming. The monster, before falling to the ground, released a green smoke from its mouth. He coughed as the gas of smoke enveloped his body. Suddenly, he felt weak. _How could I be so careless? I can't be tricked by a low class monster! _Just before he loss consciousness, he saw the monster lying motionless on the ground with eyes wide open flashing a victorious smirk on its face.

_Blackout........._

Kurama awoke inside a room. _Where am I? A girl's room? _He can tell it by the color of the room – it was baby pink, or maybe light purple. _Why should I care about the color of this room anyway? _He found that he was lying on top of a soft bed. He sniffed and caught a familiar scent. _Where have I encountered this scent before? I know! It's ..._

Just then, the door opened and blue-haired Deity of Death entered with a worried look on her face.

'Are you alright? I found you near the edge of Makai forest. What happened to you? Why have you been hurt?"

Kurama tried to speak but nothing came out. Then to his surprise, he heard Botan giggle.

'What am I doing here talking to you. I must really look like a fool. This why Yusuke calls me a ditz.'

She sat beside him and looked thoughtfully into his green orbs.

'I know what I'll do! I'm gonna let you stay here in my room and take care of you until you've completely healed.

_Wow! Botan is really caring and thoughtful._

'Then I'm gonna make you my pet.'

Kurama was confused. _What is this girl talking about?_

Just then, he saw a small fox outside the glass window. Its color was white, almost silvery, and had tiny green orbs. It was so cute that you can mistake it for a stuffed toy.

Kurama suddenly sweatdropped when it dawned on him.... He was not seeing a fox outside the window.... He was looking at his own reflection.

_To be continued........_

_That's it for Chapter 1. Thank you for reading my work, minna. What do you think? Please review!!!!!!!!! Onegai!!!!!!!!Your comments and suggestions would be most welcomed._

_Ja ne!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mabuhay! I'm back from the dead. Oh! I'm really really sorry for the long wait. I've had some major financial problems due to our failing family business (maybe because the Philippines' economy is down), plus I was so busy with my job. I thought I would never have a chance to write the next chapter._

_Anyway, I was so overjoyed that my story got 11 reviews. (whoopee! does the happy-happy-joy-joy dance...) Thanks to the following people:_

**Hyperhanyo - **_Thank you! You're my first reviewer ever! I'm ever so grateful._

**Kitsune16 – **_Wow! Would you believe that you're one of my favorite authors? I'm so honored that you put me in your favorite authors list. It really is my first time to make a story. And thanks, I'll take that as a compliment. _

_To_ **crescentmoon-cat, omasuoniwabanshi, Lady of Roses, KittySand Katie, What a scene, kuramazlilsis, house-crazy-gurl, Cristina Gomez **_and_** Animoon:**

_Thanks for saying that my story is cute and funny! Again, my apologies for the late update._

* * *

Disclaimers Applied.

_This is Thoughts _

'This is Speaking'

If you see this:_ ---snorglepuss--- _it means censored.

**Recap:**

****

'Then I'm gonna make you my pet.' Said Botan.

Kurama was confused. _What is this girl talking about?_

Just then, he saw a small fox outside the glass window. Its color was white, almost silvery, and had tiny green orbs. It was so cute that you can mistake it for a stuffed toy.

Kurama suddenly sweatdropped when it dawned on him.... He was not seeing a fox outside the window.... He was looking at his own reflection.

**Chapter 2 **

****

Kurama was dumbfounded when he realized what had occurred. _I'm a fox???_ _Well, I AM a fox in my past life, but why this???_ He was Youko Kurama, the Legendary Thief of Makai. He was famous, or rather infamous, and most feared for his reputation of being a ruthless killer. Just the sound of his name sends shivers to his enemies. And although he was now a ningen, still he has a reputation to stand for. _But how am I supposed to do that now that I look like, like this??? _He can't even bring himself to say the word.

Botan kept looking at the chibi fox in front of her. _You are the cutest thing I've ever seen. _She thought about this, while unconsciously stroking the fox's cute little head. Its fur was so white and soft that Botan couldn't help herself but gently pet the adorable creature. (So kawaii !!!)

'Well, first things first, what should I call you?' Kurama was still too busy contemplating on the unexpected turn of events to notice what Botan was doing.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ 'Botan-chan, It's me Hinageshi. I was just...' She stopped midway of her sentence when she saw what Botan was doing.

'Oh Kami-sama, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen. Where ever did you find it?' Hinageshi said as she almost run to where Botan is seated.

'That's the same thing I thought. Isn't she adorable?' Botan said as she held up the fox for her friend to see.

'She? What's her name then?' Hinageshi said as she joined Botanin"petting" the little creature.

'That's what I've been pondering about before you came. Do you have any idea? What do you think about the name... Sakura?'

'Nah. How about... Usagi?'

'Nope. Hmmm.... I know!!! Ah, Akane.'

'Hey, Hinageshi! Hinageshiiii!' Someone called outside Botan's room. It was none other than George, Koenma's faithful ogre.

'I've been looking all over for you. Koenma-sama's wondering what had happened to you. I thought you came to Botan to tell her that she's wanted in the Boss' office?'

'Huh? Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Heehee...' The ferry girl said while scratching her head.

'What have you been doing here, anyway?' The ogre surprised of the young red head's sudden absent-mindedness.

'Here.' She said as she pointed to the fox Botan was still holding. 'Isn't it the cutest? We were thinking about what to name her.'

_Hey, when did Hinageshi and George get here? I didn't even notice when they came. _Kurama said as he finally snapped out of his trance.

'Her? You mean the fox? How do you know that it's a she, not a he?'

_Her??? She??? What are they talking about now?_

'Of course it's a girl. Something as cute as this is surely a girl. Right? Right Hinageshi?'

'Yeah, Botan's right.... I Think.'

_This is worse than I thought! It's bad enough that I'm stuck as a cutesy fox! But still being mistaken as a girl in this form? Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this!!!_

'Here, let me check for myself.' The ogre said as he suddenly took the fox from Botan.

George held the fox up and started inspecting the fox to find out its gender.

Kurama was surprised. _What the hell? This is so degrading! I feel so humiliated!!!_ He said as he tried to wriggle out of the ogre's clutches, which is no use since the latter's hand was big enough to hold the little fox quite adequately. As a last resort, Kurama bit the ogre's hand.

'Owwww!!!! Get it off me! Get it off me!' George shouted as he tried to peel off the fox from his hand as it dangled by its fangs. 'Ouch! Ouch!' he continued.

The two girls sweatdropped. Since they couldn't do anything about it, they just stood there looking at the ogre as he run across the room trying to wriggle the fox from his left hand.

After an agonizingly (for George, that is) short while, the fox decided to stop. It landed with a soft thug on the floor and crawled to the direction of the two ferry girls, holding its head up high.

'Awww. Isn't that cute???' the two girls chorused.

_That should teach you a lesson. No one can humiliate ME and get away with it... But.... Phew...Phew.... That was nasty. Blech.... Not to mention disgusting! _To Kurama, saying that an ogre is the worst thing he has tasted is the biggest understatement of the century. _Quick! I need soap and water to wash my mouth._

'Why you little _---snorglepuss---_. I'm gonna get you for this, you _---snorglepuss---_', the ogre shouted after he let some of the pain subside. He was now charging towards the perpetrator and about to tackle him.

Kurama noticed this and readied for the attack. _What? You want some more pain, huh?_

'Hey! What do you think you're doing?' Botan said as her oar **accidentally** hit the ogre, again and again and again. 'Leave the poor creature alone.'

'Yeah!' The red head agreed with the bluenette (A/N: get it...hehe). 'Why don't you pick on someone your own size, huh??'

Kurama sweatdropped.

'You poow wittle baby' (A/N: translation: You poor little baby). Botan said as she picked up Kurama and carried him like a baby. 'Did the big bad ogre hurt you?' She added as she threw dagger looks at the so-called villain.

'What? Now I'm the evil one. I'm the victim here you know.' He almost cried as he remembered the pain inflicted upon him just a while ago.

'Well, I think you deserve that for picking on the poor defenseless animal, you know.' The smaller girl added.

'That's it. Gang up on the poor ogre. You think you're always right? Huh!' George said. 'But you're wrong about one thing--- She is a HE. I'm sure about that.' He added, as he was about to leave.

'Wait! How did you know that?' Hinageshi called out to the ogre before he could set foot outside the room.

_Yeah! How did he know? _Kurama was perplexed, but at the same time relieved –- relieved that his gender issues were now cleared.

'Because I'm a man. I know when a see one. The male species are usually full of pride, you know. We are more aggressive than the female. And we have this tendency to get angry with those of the same sex, than those of the opposite sex.' George said with conviction.

'Wow, George! You know all that???'

'Yeah! I have no idea you know so many things about this matter.'

The girls were amazed at the knowledge that the ogre imparted.

'Of course I know that.' George said proudly, but then his expression changed. 'Plus, I saw his _---snorglepuss---_.'

The two girls and the fox fell anime-style.

'Why you! You almost fooled us.' said Hinageshi.

'Why didn't you tell us in the first place, anyway?' Botan added, as the two girls start advancing to the ogre.

'Well.... hehe. What's that! I think I hear Koenma-sama calling me. Ja ne!' George said as the two girls only saw gust of wind from where the ogre stood seconds ago.

'That George is gonna get it. I'll tell Koenma-sama about this.'

'Koenma-sama!!!!! Oh no! He's gonna kill me. I was supposed to call you because he needs you right away.' Hinageshi almost shouted as she dragged Botan by the hand.

'What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? C'mon let's go.' The two run to their waiting boss.

'Chotto Matte!' They screeched to a stop. 'I can't let Koenma-sama see her, I mean him.'

'Well, you're right about that.'

'Wait here. I'm just gonna return him to my room.'

IN BOTAN'S ROOM

'Be a good wittle baby. Mommy will be back right away.' She kissed the fox before she placed him on top of her bed and went off to the prince.'

She didn't saw that the little fox blushed because of the little kiss.

To be continued......

_That's it for Chapter 2. Don't forget to review, minna! Also, could anyone please give me new ideas? I need it badly. You see, I have a lot of ideas I would want to write but I can't seem to connect them, and there are a lot of loopholes in the plot. So tasukete kudasai! (Please help!) _

_And please tell me if I made mistakes, (FYI, English is not my native tongue, so is Nihonggo, so please understand!) I will be very grateful._

_KB rockz! KB rulez! KB Forever!_

_  
Ja ne! _


End file.
